


Of Melodies and Sweet Beverages

by melolove_429



Category: Nu’est
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cupid!Minhyun, I tried to make it less cliche, Kinda, M/M, Mention of Death, good love jazz version, really small one, sorry this is cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melolove_429/pseuds/melolove_429
Summary: Another failed date has fully convinced Mingi that he will die alone and lonely.At least he had the company of sweet treats Minhyun, the owner of his favorite coffee shop and best friend, provides.That is until... the guest singer catches his ears. And his heart.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Of Melodies and Sweet Beverages

**“I had a great time with you. Call me.”** The forced smile left Mingi’s face as soon as his date-- his fourth for the week-- went ahead.

He quickly rubbed his temples as he took a sip of his now cold hot chocolate. Anything to wash down that horrid experience he just had.

He just had enough. This really was it. 

_He was gonna die alone. And lonely._

**“Looks like you need some sugar after that trainwreck of a date… here. It’s on the house.”**

A huge chocolate chip cookie (with _oozing_ chocolatey goodness) was placed in front of him.

 **“Pfft. I don’t think any cookie or any sugar will make my love life any sweeter, Minhyun-ah…”**

Minhyun only shook his head, snickering before he patted his friend’s shoulder and returned to the counter.

Despite his past remark, the defeated man reached for the baked pastry, taking a small back and letting the sweetness hit his tongue.

The same sweetness that he seemed to be lacking...in other aspects.

He sighed at that thought.

 **“Good evening, everyone. How are we doing tonight?”** Mingi heard a voice, sweeter than anything. 

Heck, even sweeter than the cookie he was nibbling on right now.

He sneakily tries to locate the source of the angelic tone, only to find a gorgeous thing of a man, seated on the mini stage with a mic on his hand.

**“I’m Aron and I will be singing for you all on this lovely evening.”**

Mingi took another sip of his non-caffeinated drink as the man named Aron fixed his position and faced the pianist on his side.

 **“For the first song...well um...it is actually an original. The name of the song is called...Good Love. It’s a work in progress but...I hope you all will like it!”**

The whole cafe clapped as the first notes made its way to their ears, including Mingi’s.

_You’re so pretty, I can’t think of anyone else (to me)  
I can’t even compare you to a flower  
Every day, I try to explain how I feel  
But words aren’t enough  
Feels like we’ll have  
More and more similarities  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Even if you don’t say it, I know_

_I’m your love  
I’m the one  
Need your love_

_I’m your love  
I’m the one  
Need your love_

_When you’re with me  
I can make you special  
Even if I lack at some points  
I’ll try hard every day_

_Baby, I can give you good good good good good love  
I can give you good good good good good love  
I can give you good good good good good love  
I can give you good good good good good love_

_What’s the use of saying it?  
You’re the star to my Milky Way  
You’re too precious, even for my eyes  
When you turn around  
When you blink  
All the times you don’t think of  
Yes, I don’t wanna miss a single moment  
Yes, I won’t miss a single moment  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
You don’t need to say anything_

_I’m your love  
I’m the one  
Need your love_

_I’m your love  
I’m the one  
Need your love_

_When you’re with me  
I can make you special  
Even if I lack at some points  
I’ll try hard every day_

_Baby, I can give you good good good good good love  
I can give you good good good good good love  
I can give you good good good good good love  
I can give you good good good good good love_

_From the moment I pick you up  
To the moment I drop you off  
You’re the only one in the world  
So I’ll gift you with each day  
That is the only one in the world_

_When you’re with me  
I can make you special  
Even if I lack at some points  
I’ll try hard every day_

_Baby, I can give you good good good good good love  
I can give you good good good good good love  
I can give you good good good good good love  
I can give you good good good good good love  
_

Each word that fell out of the singer’s lips, was an added heartbeat for him.

It wasn’t long before… Mingi’s eyes met Aron’s.

And it _stayed_...until the former snapped back once he heard clapping which signified that the song had just ended.

The guest performer giggled at Mingi before proceeding to the rest of his performance.

As it went own, Minhyun noticed how the exchange of glances between two peers became more and more frequent, much to his delight.

—— 

**“Seems like the cookie I gave you DID add some sweetness to your love life after all.**

Mingi froze at his friend’s statement as the latter dried the last blender.

_Fuck_

**“The hell do you mean, Minhyun-ah?”**

The taller of the two only smirked as he placed the same blender in the corner and walked towards Mingi.

 **“Oh come on, Mingi-ya. What I saw between you and Aron awhile ago, that was… that was _something_.” **  
Mingi felt his hand go clammy and heat rising on his cheeks.

**“Shit. Was I that obvious?”**

The taller simply gave him a knowing nod.

**“Very much so.”**

—— 

**“Mingi-ya...look!”** The barista owner tapped Mingi and pointed towards the direction of the mini stage.

Mingi’s heart leapt with joy upon seeing the same guest singer on stage once again.

 **“Wait, how did you get him to perform again?”** Minhyun could just stare in disbelief at his friend’s cluelessness.

**“ Well, my dear Mingi-ya, that man there also happens to be a really good friend of mine. You are also one of my _dearest_ friends as well and what I witnessed between you two...last week...was special.” **

Mingi stared in awe at the taller’s determination to make connections between him and the man who caught his ears...and his heart.

The said man was once again serenading the crowd who were either busy chatting with one another or sipping into their caffeinated beverages.

Mingi was once again entranced with the beauty and the charm that is Aron.

The guest performer’s power was far too strong that it made Mingi’s caramel frappuccino  
sugary than it already was.

The night went on and before Mingi knew, Aron had just finished singing his last song and was now saying his goodbyes.

 **“Once again, my name is Aron and I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much!”**  
Mingi wanted to approach the man so bad but somehow, his butt remained glued to his seat.

He felt his heart sink as the man left the cafe.

Even his caramel drink could not mask the taste of emptiness and regret.

—— 

Mingi laid his head on the wooden table as Minhyun watched his friend sadly while wiping the coffee machines.

**“I gave you his number, Mingi-ya. You know you could still call him right?”**

**“Yeah, but I bet he had already forgotten me by then…”**

Mingi repeatedly smacked his head upon the table as Minhyun sighed.

The latter was about to object when a pair of footsteps cut him off.

**“Minhyun-ah! I’m sorry for barging in so randomly but I just wanna give back the excess from the fee you paid me…”**

Mingi completely stopped moving upon hearing the voice of an angel. 

_His angel._

It felt like honey dripping to his ears.

He stood up in flash, his ankle getting caught on one of the table’s legs, causing him to fall forward.

Mingi closed his eyes and prepared for a painful impact…

but was instead met by a pair of arms and a chest.

The former stared straight in shock before looking up to see the man he had just sulked about just minutes ago.

**Ohhh perfect! Aron hyung, this is Mingi. Mingi-ya, this is Aron hyung.”**

The the two individuals can only give each other an awkward smile while Minhyun smirked st the scene in front of him.

—— 

Aron took Mingi’s hand, stamping a kiss on it.

It had been a year since their unconventional meeting and even back then, they knew that they were bound to be each other’s.

Mingi looked around his friend’s cafe, his eyes landing on a girl and boy, shyly glancing at one another from different tables, surrounded by their friends.

A small smile cracked on his face as he stared at the potential couple.

He was then brought back by a kiss on his cheek by his boyfriend.

They faced each other, giving each other a peck.

**“Yo lovebirds, I know you are all crazy about each other but maybe try this too.”**

The couple could only laugh at Minhyun who playfully rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My sleep deprived self says hello and hopes that you enjoyed this lowkey cliche one hehehe.
> 
> Please do leave comments (any critique or screaming honestly)!


End file.
